


My Friend

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Poetry, Rhyming, Rhyming Couplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a poem I stress wrote and wanted to post
Collections: Anonymous





	My Friend

Waiting, listening everyday

Stuck, I'm thinking on the way

She's treated, my friend, so brilliant.

Sinking, my friend, her words still grant

Me happiness more than I deserve.

While I watch them crush her, my will curves.

It's disgusting. It's horrible.

Why did I let them stay able

To access her, to tell her

She's anything less than wonderful?

My friend in the way of a raging bull.

They push her, so competitive

And love is never what they give

To encourage her, to improve her,

To be perfect and through the blur

Of tears she obeys them. My friend,

Kind and loving while they rend

Her hope to pieces on the floor

And they're always wanting more.

Every night, out the window

She watches the stars and the moon sew

Beauty across the night

Making plainer still the blight

That they see her as in their error

Their pride, cruelty and terror.

My friend, I wanted to protect,

But from her home I couldn't disconnect

Her life, her love, her family.

Her jailers wouldn't let her free

And now she's grown, her purpose true

I hope that they'll see what they blew.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give feedback


End file.
